You Spin Me Round
by Notex2xself
Summary: Rei is moving away, can he and Kai make their new relationship work under these circumstances? Bad summary! KaiRei. yaoi. language. Rating may go up
1. Changes

Hey everyone!! I hope you all give my story a chance!! It's not very good, but I DO love to write! So... this is my first story. Kind of... I have another account on here... in the Beyblade section... but it's embarrassing! Lol.

Disclaimer- I don't know anything written in here... so... yea...I mean, I own some of the stupid things said I guess, but anyone could think of it?

Warning: yaoi. Kai/Rei

Another warning: I am very descriptive sometimes! I don't know why... but, please, try to over look that! I'm trying to stop really!

"..."-Talking

_Italicized- thinking_

"Damn..." I mumbled for the hundredth time that night as I turned in my bed. I couldn't sleep again, it was that damned insomnia. It's been really hard for me to fall asleep ever since summer vacation ended. Staying up late and partying really took its toll on you. It was 5:00 a.m.; I had to get up in an hour and thirty minutes to get ready for that hell-hole. "This is fucked up."

I threw my feet over the side of my bed and sat there dazed. I hated when I couldn't sleep. I needed sleep like I needed water; it's what keeps me beautiful_. Okay... that sounded a little gay. _I stood up slowly and walked out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom. I turned on the shower, nice and cold. I looked in the mirror and sighed. "Man, I look terrible." I run a hand through my dual colored hair, rubbing the sleep out of my crimson blood eyes.

Stripping my clothes off I jumped into the shower, it was going to be another long day for Kai Hiwatari. One of the most hated and desirable guys in the world probably. _Well, that's my opinion. _I sighed in content as the cold water hit my heated skin. The air condition has been on the fritz for awhile, but the old man wasn't ready to pay for something that wouldn't be needed for that long.

I finally stepped out of the shower after about thirty minutes. I still have awhile to kill before school, and no one would be online at this time. I decided to get ready anyways and by 6: 30 a.m. I was ready for school. Not having anything to do, I grab my school stuff and walk out the door. A nice morning walk until school starts is a nice way to burn some time.

"It's kind of cold out this early...," I grumbled as I tugged at the zipper of my black jacket. If someone saw me out here... it wouldn't look good. I'm not exactly the perfect child. I've gotten into some major trouble with the law and with other people. That's in the past now though, I've gotten better. "I need a smoke...," I sighed again for the morning. I don't usually smoke, only when I'm stressed; which is what I am now.

I've been walking for about an hour and nothing interesting has happened, why doesn't that surprise me?

"Kai?"

I snap my head up at the sound of my name. There was my best friend, Rei, sitting on the side of the road. He, too, had his school supplies. He smiled and waved at me. Shrugging I walk up to him and stand next to where he is sitting.

"What'cha doin out here this early?" He asks me as if he isn't doing the same thing as me, which is wasting time.

"What do you think I'm doin?" I say looking at him in the eyes. He smiles, but his golden orbs not showing any emotion at all. He shakes his head, long, raven bangs fall in his face.

"I don't know... being a badass?" He says laughing at me while brushing something off his shoes.

"I'm always doing that." I reply seriously, even though I'm joking with him completely. We just have that kind of relationship. We've known each other since we were little. We've never been apart.

"You wanna skip school today?" he asks in a monotone voice, not looking at me. Making me fidget, unnoticed.

"Can't, got a couple of tests." I say with an airy tone. I know what's coming next now. He glares at me with those eyes I can't help but get lost in.

"You've changed." He says in a mean voice.

"Like you would know?" I say without missing a beat. We're best friends, but lately... I have been changing. My style, personality, and even other things I don't even understand. I used to be a jock, playing every sport this school offered. Then, one day, I just hated it. All of it. I didn't want to be apart of something like that. What exactly, I'm not sure. But, I and Rei are still best friends, and everyone knows it. He still hates it though. You'd think I would want to skip since I do a lot of other terrible things... but, like I said, I was changing.

"Let's not fight about this again...ok?" He whispers to me as he looks the opposite direction. I run a hand through my messed up hair. He looked so sad sometimes.

"We never fight... we just like to disagree." I smile at him, he looks at me and our eyes lock. I see the corner of his mouth tugging upwards. He looks away hiding his smile.

"I hate you so much!"

"Ok... put your pencils down." I groan, the test was over and I didn't even finish. By the looks on everyone else's faces... they didn't either. I passed my test up and lean back in my seat. _I should have skipped._

The bell rang loudly to signal second hour was over, only four more to go. I walk to my locker and see Rei standing with our friend Max. Max was just a little below the insane level, or at least that's what I claim.

"Hey Kai!" Max smiles brightly at me, "I hear you had a test today! How'd you do!?" He runs up to me and just stares me with a huge smile. I groan again.

"I at least got a 'c' on it." Opening the lock on my locker I shove the English book in there without remorse. "I have a math one fifth hour. The fun never ends here, does it?" My voice laced with sarcasm. I hear Rei giggle at my misfortunes. I glare over at him.

"Oh, come now Kai. It's not all that bad." Rei pats my back and laughs. Max is currently digging for something in his backpack, mumbling incoherent thoughts of candy.

"Easy for you to say... you don't have to pass your classes." I glare at him once more before closing my locker. "Well, I guess it's back to work." Rei grabs my shoulders and shakes me gently.

"Kai! Come on... lets leave, you can make up your test." He pouts and looks at me. I hate the pout, my only weakness.

I sigh, "Rei, you can't make up grades when you skip." He just pouts again, I feel myself about to say the 'F-word'_. Don't say it...Don't you dare say it Hiwatari!_ "Fine, Rei! Fine, are you happy? Let's go before I change my mind." That in my book is the 'F-Word'.

Rei smiles and grabs my hand and we run out of the building, leaving pore Max in the halls confused.

"Wow... a new record Kai, skipping after second hour." Rei laughs and kicks a rock a few feet away.

"Yea, well, I didn't want too." I mumble and stop to watch Rei walking ahead of me. Lately, I've been having these weird feelings towards Rei, and I didn't know what to do.

"You coming?" I snap my head up and see Rei standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Yea... sorry...," I laugh awkwardly and walk up to him. He smiles at me, that same smile I've seen countless times and with the same eyes that showed no emotion from years of pain. Rei, always acting nice and friendly, is hardly ever really happy. He comes from an abusive family or well... an abusive father. His father left him and his mom a couple of years ago though, but the pain will never leave him. "So, what are we supposed to do now?"

"Um, well... how about we go to my house and watch a movie?" Rei offers, scratching his chin in thought.

"Well, what movie?" I ask him, his eyebrows furrow together as if that question was a real life-threatening question.

"I dunno... how about..., _Brokeback Mountain_!" He laughs and I chuckle slightly. I didn't have a problem with that movie... actually; it was one of my favorites, and Rei happened to own it.

"Sure, if you really want to."

The fun ends here! So... how horrible was it? Yea... everyone is gonna be a lil OOC. I won't try to... but it happens!!! Well... that was it. I might update, I might not. It depends on the reviews I guess.

Also... yea... it was short! But, I don't want this to be that long of a story, if I DO post any more of it. So...yea! Thanks!


	2. Moving?

Well, second chapter! I thought I would put it up anyways... it's not too long.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

"Kai!" I groan at the sound of someone yelling my name. I roll over to try and block out the sound. I hear someone mumble something and then I feel hands on my back.

"Arg!" Ok, let's review. I was sleeping peacefully and now I am face first on the hard floor. I sit up and glare over my shoulder and see Rei standing above me looking triumphant. "What was that for?"

"You fell asleep during the movie...," Rei says and jumps back on his large bed. I sigh and sit on the floor looking blankly ahead of me at the light blue wall. Rei's room wasn't anything special, one window on one of the 4 light blue walls; A large bed in the center and a closet on one side and a TV in front of the bed. He didn't need much though, he was hardly home anyways. I look over at Rei; he's stretched out in the center of his bed with his eyes closed.

"I'm bored... fix it," I mumble at him, he cracks open his eye and stares at me. He smiles finally and sits up.

"Ok... let's do something then." He glances at me and then gets up and walks out of the room. I groan as I get up and walk out of the room. "Come on, Kai!" Rei yells as he walks out the front door.

"I'm coming...," I sigh and walk out trying to catch up with him. He stops and turns around to look at me, acting like he's been waiting forever. "What?" I ask.

"What took ya?" He says to me and I roll my eyes. "Don't you give me that look, Hiwatari."

"What look? I was simply rolling my eyes at your stupidity," I smirk at him and he gives me his best glare. But, I know he can't really be mad at me. "Now come on...you pulled me away from school, so now you got to think of something to do."

"Fine, don't get your boxers in a knot." He grumbles, scratching his head in thought. I laugh at his statement.

"Luckily for you, Rei, I'm not wearing anything under my pants." He looks at me with a shocked expression. "Don't you give me that look, Kon." I mock as he glares at me again.

"Let's just go get something to eat... I'm hungry." He says sulkily and starts to walk away. I cock my head to the side; _did I actually hurt his feelings? I didn't really say anything mean to him..._

"Rei? Did I say something bad?" I ask him in a worried tone. He doesn't respond, but keeps walking ahead of me. "Rei?" I say his name louder this time. Still nothing. "Damn it," I curse to myself as Rei ignores me. He suddenly stops and I look up just in time so I don't run into his back.

"Kai... I have to tell you something." Rei looks down and I try and look at his face, but he turns his head to the side. I frown, this wasn't like Rei.

"What is it, Rei?" I ask him, trying to encourage him. His shoulders slump a bit and he finally lifts his head to look at me. I let out a silent gasp at his red rimmed eyes. _Why is he crying? _"Rei... what's wrong?" I ask him, almost begging him to tell me.

"Kai... I... I'm moving." He says and looks away again. I just stand there, looking like an idiot. _Moving? That's not so bad..._

"Moving... Rei, that isn't so bad; nothing to cry about anyways." I say to him with a smile. He looks at me with a sad face, and more tears fall. "Rei...," His name comes out as a whisper as I see he is really depressed about this.

"Kai... It's not like I am moving down the street. I'm going to a whole different city... it's really far away from here." He looks down again and my throat goes dry. _Will I see him again?_ "I don't think we can see each other again after I move." He answers my silent question, and I wonder if he can read minds.

"I...I-I...uh...," I stutter and I can't think of anything to say. "Rei... you can't leave me alone like this." I manage to say and I feel tears start to swell in my eyes. Rei looks at me sadly and I turn around, trying to hide my tears.

"I'm sorry...," I barely hear him, but I can tell he means it. It's not even his fault.

"Why... why are you leaving?" I grimace at the cracking in my voice. I hear him sigh and hear his body shift.

"My mom... she found a boyfriend, and he lives far away." I frown; his mom would take him away from his home, his friends, and me just so she could be happy? What a bitch.

"Is this why you were out early today? Why you wanted me to skip so badly?" I ask him, I really want to know his reasoning's.

"Yea... I wanted to tell you... but, I didn't know how." I finally look at him and see that he is still crying and I am aware of my own tears streaking down my pale face. "Do you hate me?"

"Never." I smile at him, it wasn't his fault at all... I'm just going to miss my best friend. "How far away will you be from here?" I ask him; maybe we can still hang out.

"I think it's like four hours away." I groan, that was far and I didn't have my own car. "We probably won't see each other again." I look at him and grab his arm roughly, causing him to look up at me shocked.

"Don't say that... I'll find a way." I smile at, trying to cheer him up. "Wait...," I pause, a thought just hit me, "When are you leaving?" He looks away again, not a good sign.

"Tomorrow morning...," He whispers, but I still hear him. His arm slips out of my grasp as my grip lightens. _Tomorrow...morning?_

"Why tell me now?! We don't even have 24 hours to hang out before you leave!" I'm shouting at him, but I'm not mad at him... just upset that he didn't tell me sooner. I turn around and walk away from him, putting my arms behind my head and I groan in frustration. I hear a sob and I look back at him. He's crying again. I sigh and walk over to him and bringing him into a hug. I run my hand threw his raven hair. He cries silently into my chest and I don't know what to do for the smaller boy.

"I'm s-sorry, Kai!" He cries into my chest and I smile and rub his back telling him it's ok.

"Let's just go back to your house and hang out for now, ok?" I ask him, he looks up at me and nods.

"Kai... are we still gonna be friends?" I look up at Rei from the book I'm reading.

"Does a moose have antlers?" I ask him seriously and he gives me a confused look, with his red, puffy eyes. I sigh, "Yes, yes they do."

"So...?" He looks at me questionably.

"That's a yes." I tell him and look back at the page I was staring at before he interrupted me. I feel a dip in the bed as Rei sits Indian style while looking at me. I look at him from my laying position. "Yes?"

"Kai... Do you love me?" Well, isn't this awkward. I splutter and my eyes grow in shock. I can feel my face heating up.

"What?!" I ask him completely shocked. He pouts at me and leans closer to my face. Now I'm really nervous.

"I asked if you loved me!" He states this as if this was an easy question.

"Uh... like... how so?" I ask him, completely aware of my red face.

"Like... do you... um, want to date me?" I cough again; this has to be some kind of nightmare! I look at him again, to see if there are any signs of a joke. None... great.

"I... don't know?" I tell him after awhile. "Why... are you asking me this?" his turn now! Ha!

"Cause... I'm gay." Ok, how can he speak so freely about this?

"You're gay...?" That is a shock though. Never would have guessed that the jock, Rei Kon, would be into dudes. Well, this explains why he DOES own _Brokeback Mountain. _

"Is that disgusting or something?" I look at him. _Of course not..._

"No... I just didn't think you would like guys...," If he can be honest then, maybe I can too! "Rei... I... like guys too."

"Really?" His eyes get wide with hope and I smile and nod at him. "Have you ever thought of me as... more than a friend?" _Oh, yea._

"Rei, would you like to be my boyfriend?" I ask him instead of answering his previous question. I see a lot of emotions wash over his tan face.

"I would love too!" He says happily and jumps on me. I laugh; maybe everything would be ok between us.

"Promise me Rei... that no matter what happens between us, we'll stay friends?" I look at him in his golden orbs. He smiles at me.

"Of course, no matter what." Before I could respond I feel his lips pressed against mine, but as fast as it came it was gone and he was off me and out the door. I guess his mom is home. What a bitch!

There's chapter two!! Yay!! Yea, things move along fast I guess, but I don't want this to be a long story. Well, review and tell me what you think!


	3. Missing You

Wow! I've been getting some good reviews and they've all been really nice! I really appreciate it!!

Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade or anything else that I might mention!

"..." talking

"_..." thinking or talking on the phone_

Chapter 3

"Well, Kai, looks like this is good bye." I look down at the shorted man in front of me. He looks so sad, and he has every right to be... but, this isn't really goodbye. 

"This isn't goodbye; I'll find a way to see you." I smile at him and he smiles a little and then frowns. I sigh knowing he doesn't believe me. "Come on, do you think I'm gonna have a long distance relationship and not even try to keep it working?"

"Well...no...But, it's gonna be pretty hard." He looks at me and I can tell he is really hurting. _Why did he agree to go out with me if he thinks this isn't going to work?_

"Rei... we'll make it work." I grab his chin and force him to look at me, he looked like he was about to cry. I smile at him and gave him a peck on the lips. He smiles slowly and a faint pink color floods his face. "You gonna be alright?"

He nods, "yea." I smile at him; I see his mom walk out of his house and walks toward the moving car. "What are you gonna do now?"

"What'd you mean?" I ask him.

"Well... it's 4 A.M., what are you gonna do after I leave?" He asks me with a smile. I shrug, it doesn't really matter.

"I dunno... maybe sit here and rot?" He laughs and looks toward the car. "I guess you got to go?" He looks at me and nods.

"Yea... well, you have my number...," he looks down.

"Well, obviously... had before we were dating." I laugh at him and he glares at me.

"Well...sorry!"

"I'm just kidding!" He smirks and pulls me into a hug. After the shock of being pulled so hard finally passed, I finally wrapped my arms around him. "I'm going to miss you, but don't worry I'll call you everyday."

"I'm going to miss you too... and I expect these phone calls." I laugh and hug him tighter before pulling away. We could kiss since his mom was looking out the window yelling for Rei to hurry up. We just smiled at each other and I watched him leave. As the car pulled away, I sighed and watched it leave.

"So... now what?" I mumble to myself. Then a thought struck me, "No one else knew he was leaving... oops." I sigh and sit on the curb with my head down. It was going to take a while before I felt better. I didn't realize I would miss him this much. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Kai!" I looked up at the sound of someone saying my name. I saw a blur of blue and red before I hit the ground. When I finally saw who it was, I felt hatred rise up. "Hey, bud!"

"Tyson." I say dully, it wasn't that I hated Tyson; it's just that he is so annoying. He offer's his hand, but I swat it away and stand up. Brushing myself off I turn back to my locker.

"Where's Rei? He wasn't at his locker." My arm stops half way into my locker, _how do I tell him?_ "Kai? Dude, you ok?"

I sigh, "Tyson, Rei left." There... it was done.

"What do you mean?" I groan, leave it to Tyson to be an idiot.

"He moved away this morning." There, if he doesn't get it now, then I am going to get him some professional help. I look at Tyson's face and he is looking rather stupid.

"When is he coming back?"

"I don't think he is ever coming back." I run a hand through my hair and close my locker. "He's just...gone...ok?"

"Why... why didn't he tell me?" I look at him, he looks really upset.

"He didn't tell anyone but me." I lean against the lockers and Tyson starts to pace around and stops, then looks at me.

"Now what?" Second time someone asked me that today, I don't have answers. Before I could answer, Max bounds towards us, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Hey!" He stops and smiles some more. Talk about sugar high. His smile starts to turn upside down as he sees the looks on me and Tyson's face. "What's the matter?"

"Rei left, and didn't tell any of us but Kai, and he is never coming back." I look at Tyson and smack him in the arm. He should know Max better than everyone, that's going to kill him inside.

"WHAT!?" Max yells and his eyes glaze over with fresh tears. The waterworks will start now. "Why did h-he leave!" Max all but whispers and looks at me with the tears falling freely now.

"His mom found a boyfriend, so she decided to move." I look away; I couldn't stand to see other's cry. I hear Tyson telling Max that everything was going to be okay. Which it would be, in time.

With all this commotion going on, I didn't even hear the bell ring. Not that it mattered; I wasn't planning on going to my classes today. Some things are just more important.

* * *

I walked for what seemed like hours and wound up in the park I used to go to with Rei, back when we were little. I sat down on the swing and swayed back and fourth a little.

"Rei...," I look down, I felt like crying. Why wasn't I this emotional when he was leaving? Did it just hit me that I would never see him again? I'm sure I will though, four hours isn't that far. I just sigh, and then I noticed that I am crying, "What now?"

An hour later I found myself walking up with stairs to my grandfather's house. He wasn't home, and good thing. He didn't like the idea of boy's crying, but at this point in time, I didn't care. I walked into my room and fell onto my bed. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, I found Rei's number and just stared at it. I felt myself slowly starting to drift away as sleep took over.

"Rei..."

* * *

I woke up hours later, and it was dark out. I looked at the phone in my hand and pressed a button so it would light up again. 8:00 P.M. I groaned and pulled myself up and sat on my bed. Stretching, I stood up and walked into my conjoined bathroom and stared at my face. I looked a mess; my eyes were bloodshot and puffy. _Was I crying in my sleep?_

I walked out of there and went back to my bed, grabbing my phone once more and finding Rei's number, I frowned. _He's there by now...right? _Putting all doubt aside, I pressed the call button. I listened to the dull dial tone.

_ "Hello?" _I smile at the tired voice on the other end

"Sleeping?" I ask and lay back down on my bad.

_ "Haha, yea... sorry... what's up?" _

"Nothing just woke up." I rub the back of my neck and smile again.

_ "Oh did you now? I don't feel as bad then."_

"Well, you should. How is it over there?" I ask him, I really wanted to ask if he misses me.

_ "It's...not home."_ I frown a little, he sounded so sad. _"But, that's okay. I'll be home someday."_

"Yea you will be... I'll make sure of it."

"_That's good... I miss you,"_ there was a slight pause_, "and everyone else I guess."_

I laugh, "They took it pretty hard... Max cried forever," pause, "I miss you too."

_ "Poor Maxie, Well... oh, I gotta go."_

"Okay... I'll call you tomorrow?"

_ "Tomorrow will be good, I need tonight to unpack." _

"Ok, so I will talk to you tomorrow, bye!" I smile at the grunt noise he made.

_ "Bye!"_ He mocked my 'bye' and laughed, _"I'll talk to you later."_

I hung up after he finally hung up. Things would be ok, I know it.

Well, that was chapter 3!! Horrible? Yes! Hurried? Oh yea... but, I guess it wasn't so bad, I don't like phone conversations, they BORE me. But, oh well. Review! Thanks!!


	4. Fighting

Hey everyone!! Thanks again for all the reviews!!! They mean a lot to me! Some of you noticed that I update quickly... and that's what I try to do. I don't like to wait for stories to update, so I figure others don't. So, I do it as fast as possible!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything else mentioned in here.

"..." talking

_Italicized_- thinking

"_..."_- talking on the phone

Chapter 4

I shivered as a gust of wind hit me in the face. Fall weather was right around the corner, and I didn't know if I should curse it or love it. Being cold wasn't something I liked to be, but I like it more than being hot. I pulled my jacket closer as I walked to school. I didn't know if I would stay at school today, or go home early- or not even show up at all. Ever since Rei left, I didn't feel the need to go there.

It's been about three weeks since Rei had moved, and I haven't had a night where I haven't been up till three in the morning talking to him. Thinking about it made a smile spread onto my face. Maybe it was just because it was him I was talking to... either way, I loved it.

"Yo, Kai!" I look over and see some of my other friends, the one's I was closer to other than Rei. Tala, who I had also known since I was little: maybe even longer than Rei. Then there was his boyfriend, Bryan. Yea, boyfriend... I'm not the only gay boy here. Also, there were Spencer and Ian; I didn't like them too much. Spencer scared me and Ian annoys me.

"Hey guys," I nod to the group and look at them, they all look really horrible. "You guys look really bad."

"You are so sweet, Kai," Tala smiles brightly at me and Bryan drapes his arm over Tala's shoulder in a possessive kind of way. "How you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good I guess. You?" I lean against the wall Spencer was leaning on looking at Tala in the face.

"We are all fabulous!" I roll my eyes at his overly hyper voice.

"That's good." I look at everyone a little weirdly, "why do you guys look so bad?"

Bryan scoffs, "Don't mind him, we were all up pretty late watching a movie." Tala explains, but I really didn't hear him, I was too busy wondering why Bryan had a problem with me today.

"What is wrong with you?" My question aimed at Bryan, when I see Tala about to answer, I cut him off, "no, let Bryan answer."

Bryan looks at me and grunts, "Shut up." I glare at him.

"Got a stick up your ass?"

"Yes, I do." Bryan glares at me again. I really didn't know what he was mad at me about. Maybe it was nothing, _maybe he's just in a bad mood?_

"He doesn't like it that you are going out with that prep boy, Rei," I look down at Ian and frown. _How do they know?_

"How the fuck did you guys find that out?" I clench my fists, I didn't tell anyone. "Further more, why the hell do you care if I'm dating Rei?"

"Sorry, Kai, I over heard you talking to him one day going home from school. I wanted to tell you something, but I overheard you. I'm sorry!" I glare at Tala and sigh. He didn't mean to hear me, but he still shouldn't have told.

"It's ok, Tala." I run a hand through my hair, as it was my nervous habit. "Still, what's wrong with Rei?"

Bryan glares at me, "That guy was a jerk to all of us, except you."

"Shut up, Rei is the nicest guy." I feel hate rising up at the mention of my boyfriend in a negative way.

"No, he made fun of us countless times for being weird and gothic, which isn't even fucking true!" Bryan yells at me, leaving his spot by Tala, and gets in my face.

I push Bryan back, "You were the one who made fun of him first, if I remember correctly!"

"Guys, stop it." Spencer's calm voice comes from next to me. I look at him and then back at Bryan.

"I'll stop, as soon as Bryan promises to stop talking about Rei in that way."

Bryan scoffed, "good luck with that one."

I clench my teeth together, "fine. But if I remember correctly, you used to have a crush on Rei... before high school started."

There was a momentary silence that washed over the small group, and before I had time to register what was going on, I was slammed against the brick wall. Bryan's pissed off face right in front of my face.

"That was a mistake, and it was only because he looked good for a quick fuck." I made some weird growl noise at that.

Time seemed to slow down and the only thing I remember was the sickening crack of bone as my hand connected with his face. Then, I remember sitting in the hospital with Tala, Spencer, and Ian.

I looked down at my hand, it was throbbing really badly and I think I broke a finger. I wiped my hand on my face and saw blood.

"I'm...bleeding." I don't even remember how I said that. I just remember it being said.

"Well, I guess you would be. Bryan got all crazy after you broke his nose." My head snaps up and I stare at everyone.

"I broke his nose?" When they all just look at me with a blank stare, it all flooded back to me. The insults, the fight, someone bringing all of us to the hospital. My grandfather wasn't going to like this one.

"Kai... I can't believe you hit him," I look at Tala, who looked like he had been crying.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me. I don't want anyone talking like that about Rei," I sigh and put my head down, holding it with my hands. Pain shot through my hand, but I ignored it. If I didn't say anything, then my grandfather wouldn't find out.

A few hours of waiting in the emergency room, a nurse came and brought us to Bryan's room.

"He'll be able to leave tomorrow; he just needs to rest tonight." The nurse leaves and I look around sheepishly.

"I don't think I can go in there... he's gonna hate me."

Tala glares at me and rolls his eyes, "oh, you are so going in there and you two are going to act like friends!"

"Fine... but, if he attacks me... tell Tyson I always hated him." Tala smiles at me and opens the door.

When we walk in there we see Bryan laying there staring out the window. Tala clears his throat and Bryan looks over at us. I feel the quilt when I see the bandage around his noticeably swollen nose.

"Hey...," I give him a small wave, and he just looks away at looks at Tala.

"Tala."

"Bryan?" Tala walks over to him and sits down on the chair next to the bed.

"Tell Kai, that I am going to get him when I am out of here." I swallow as my throat goes dry; Bryan was one to get back at someone.

"Now, now... you and Kai are going to be best friends," Tala smiles brightly and looks over at me, "isn't that right, Kai?" The way he said it left little room to argue with him.

"Uh, if Bryan doesn't kill me," I smile slightly and Bryan glares at me. I sigh, "Look, Bryan, I'm sorry for what I said and you know the whole breaking your nose thing; but, you gotta understand, I really like Rei."

Bryan just looks at me and nods, "fine, I won't kill you or be mad, but mostly because Tala doesn't want me too."

Saved again by Tala having Bryan completely whipped. The rest of the evening went find, my finger hurt every now and then, but I could live with it.

I closed the door to the house and pulled off my jacket, throwing it onto the nearest seat in the house.

"Boy, is that you?" I cringe at the sound of my grandfather.

"Yes...," I mumble and stuff my swollen finger in my jeans pocket. I see my grandfather walk around the corner and look at me with a letter in his hand. I cock my head to the side wondering what it was.

"Where have you been going these days?" I raise an eyebrow. _What does he mean?_ I've been going to school...oh... shit.

"I, uh... school?" I am such a bad liar.

"School? Well, I don't know what school you've been going to, but the one I enrolled you in sent me this letter saying you've been skipping." He looks at me sharply and shoves the paper into my chest and I look at it. I forgot about these notices.

"Well, maybe it's a mistake, I've been going." I look up at him and he is looking at me with a face of disgust.

"Liar, just like your father." With that he left. I sigh; I don't know how he can talk about his only son like that, my father no less. I couldn't wait to talk to Rei tonight; he always managed to make things better.

I walked into my room and pulled out my phone, cringing slightly at the pain in my hand. I dial Rei's number and sit at my computer desk. The dull tone went on for awhile and I think he isn't going to answer. But, my doubt subsides as I hear it click.

_"Hey, Kai."_ I frown at his voice.

"What's wrong?" I ask, not caring about the worried tone in my voice.

_"What makes you think something is wrong...,"_ I lean back in my chair.

"I know these things... now, tell me."

He sighs, _"My mom's boyfriend is a bitch."_

"Why's that?"

_"He's just like... my dad."_ My body freezes and thousands of thoughts flood my mind.

"Just like him?"

_"Yea,"_ he pauses and I hear his body shift over the phone, _"well, not entirely."_

"He's not as bad?"

_"I guess so,"_ I hear him shift some more, _"he said if I take the beatings, then he wont touch my mom."_

I growl and lean forward on my desk; Anger flooding all my senses.

_"Don't worry though, he's not that strong. I could probably take him if it wasn't for my mom liking him."_

"I'm gonna kick his ass if he hurts you again." I hear Rei laugh slightly, but it sounded painful for him.

_"Well, enough about him... how was your day?"_ Like my day mattered, but since he switched the subject, he's done talking about the guy.

"It was...painful," I could practically hear him asking me what's wrong even though he didn't say anything, "I broke Bryan's nose."

_"You did what!?" _

"You heard me, and I think my finger is broken."

_"You don't know if it is?" _

"Nope, but don't worry... I'll get it checked out." I smile softly for no reason.

_"You better, no boyfriend of mine is going to have a weird ass finger."_ I laugh at that and he laughs too. _"Why'd you punch him?"_

"I'll save that for another conversation, right now, I'm pretty tired and I just want to talk to you at least once before I went to bed."

_"Well, you did, so I guess I will let Mr. Sleepy Face go to bed then."_ I smirk at that name.

"Mr. Sleepy Face...?"

"_Shut up, I couldn't think of anything."_

"Fine, fine... well, I'll talk to you tomorrow... good night."

_"Okay, good night!" _

I hung up and sat back in the seat, just thinking about everything. Another abusive guy? Rei's mom sure knew how to pick them.

I walked over to my bed and fell face first and cursing under my breath when my finger hit the mattress. Today sucked ass.

That's chapter 4!!! How exciting!! Not too much sappiness, right?! No? Maybe? Oh well... I can't help it!! Review!!

I think this was the longest chapter so far... cool! Haha, not really.


	5. Truth be Told

Hey everyone!! I'm really surprised some you like this story so much! Thank you!! They mean a lot to me!

Disclaimer- I don't own Beyblade or anything else mentioned.

"..." – talking

_Italicized_- thinking

"_..."_- talking on the phone

Chapter 5

I groaned at the sound of my phone ringing in my ear. I cracked open my eye and spotted my phone. Sitting up a little I reached for it. _Tyson? He better have a damn good reason to be calling me this early._

"Hello?" I said groggily as I sat on the edge of my bed.

_"Dude!" _

"... What do you want?" I ask, not in the mood for his stupidity. I hear him laugh at my annoyed tone of voice.

_"Well, I was thinking... since it is the weekend now... we should go on a road trip to see Rei!"_ I groan.

"Road Trips usually last longer than four hours, don't they?" I ask, I would mind seeing Rei, but I would have to ask him if it was okay, for gut was saying it wasn't.

He mumbles something under his breath but cover's it up, "no way, man! Come on!"

"I would have to call him first... he might not want us to." I stand up holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder. I dug through my Chester draws. Find a nice blue, plaid button up shirt I tried putting it on with the phone still to my ear; A lot harder than I would have thought. After I got the shirt on and buttoned, I went to my closet to get pants. Not really listening to Tyson rambling, with the occasional 'yea' or 'no' to make him think I was listening.

I found a pair of light jeans with tears everywhere. I proceeded in putting them on, but like the shirt, wasn't so easy. I lost my balance and fell down, my phone falling from its place on my shoulder landed and closed.

"Oops." I smirk, _sorry Tyson. _I was about to pull my pants up when my bedroom door flew open, revealing a very pissed-off grandfather. I must have looked really stupid by the look of disgust on his face.

"Only 8 a.m. and you already have your pants around your ankles? Have you no shame?" With that he left my room, slamming the door behind him. I looked down at myself.

"I don't look like I'm doing THAT!" I blush at what he thought I was doing_. That old pervert. _

Sighing I stood up and yanked my pants up to my waist. I grabbed my phone and walked out of my room, making my way to the front door. I walked out of the house and started walking towards the park.

* * *

"Not too cold today," I mumble to myself as I walked. Fingering my phone, I debated whether I should call Rei. I didn't want to wake him. "He won't answer if he's asleep...," at least that's what I told myself as I dialed his number.

A sleepy voice came over the other end, _"Hello?"_

"Hey Rei," I sigh as I sat down on the swing.

_"Kai, why are you calling me THIS early?"_ He mumbles, but isn't mad.

"I was wondering how you were, after last night."

_"Oh... that... I'm ok, body kind of sore,"_ He yawns and I smile, _"Thank you for asking."_

"Of course, I was wondering what you were doing this weekend."

_"Hmm? Oh... well, nothing."_

"Would you like me, Max, and Tyson to come visit?"

There was a pause, _"I don't think that would be a good idea..."_

"Why not?" I didn't want him to know that hurt my feelings.

_"It's... well... I told my mom I was gay and you were my boyfriend."_

I just sat there for a while, stunned.

_"Kai?"_ I hear him say my name, and snapped out of my stupor.

"Oh...yea, uh... wow. So, she just hates me?"

_"She doesn't hate you... look, I'll call you back later, okay?"_

"Ok... bye."

_"Bye."_ I still held the phone up to my ear as the fuzzy noise remained, signaling that I should hang up.

It was a little bit later as the shock passed over, but I still repeated the same question in my head, _why did he tell her? _His mom hated people who were different, not racist, but gay being an example. She was probably mad at him and me. _What if she tells her boyfriend? He could hurt Rei even more. _I grimace at the thought.

I walked away from the playground and towards Tyson's house. He lived close by, so it would only take about twenty minutes to get there. I needed the time to think anyways.

* * *

I was almost to his house when I felt a hand on my shoulder, surprised, I jumped forward and turned around. There stood Tyson and Max, both with silly grins on their faces.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." I let out the breath I was holding.

"Sorry man, so, did you talk to Rei?"

"Yea I did. We can't go...sorry," I scratch my head and Tyson frowns while Max pouts.

"But why not," Max looks at me sadly.

"He got in trouble, other wise we could," I was lying to them; I didn't like to lie to them. They seem to take my answer as Tyson shrugs.

"His mom is a bitch."

* * *

My phone started to ring as I sat at my kitchen table thinking. I looked at who was calling me and saw that it was Rei.

"Hello?" I couldn't believe that that depressed voice was my own. I frowned at the thought.

_"What's wrong?"_ I hear the concerned voice say.

"Nothing...," I sigh and rest my elbows on the table.

_"Don't lie to me, Hiwatari."_

I smile slightly, "I just don't want your mom's boyfriend finding out about you being gay, and hurting you more."

_"Well, even if he does, I'll just have to deal with it."_

"Don't do that."

_"Kai, don't worry about it, okay?"_

"I can't," I whispered running a hand down my pale face, "I care too much."

_"I know you do."_

Our conversation carried on in that fashion for awhile before he said he had to go. I was upset he had to go, I didn't know what happened over there, and if he was on the phone then I could hear everything. Eventually, I got off and moped around for what seemed like forever.

All of this just brought back horrible memories... one's I thought I had locked away in my mind a long time ago.

Short Chapter... I know!! I just had to stop it there... the next one will be in the past, so I thought it would be best to end it there!! Well, there's the 5th chapter! I hope you liked it!!!

Thanks for reading and review!


	6. Memories

Hey everyone! Well, it's time for chapter 6! How exciting!! This might actually be bad, because ya know... it can be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything else mentioned in this.

This is based in the past, so it's all going to be _italicized_!

Chapter 6

_"Hey Rei!" I yelled running up to my best friend, who was sitting out in his yard playing with some toys. He looked up, raven hair falling into his tan face._

_"Hey Kai!" He smiled brightly as he watched me come to stop next to him. I sat down next to him and we just smiled at each other._

_It was a nice day out, the sun was shining and there was a light breeze. Everything seemed fine until we saw Rei's dad's car pull up to his house. We shrugged and continued to talk and play together, even though we knew his dad never came over this early. _

_It was several minutes later when we heard a loud noise come from inside, Rei looked worried, but I reassured him that it was nothing. His front door flew open and there stood a very angry father._

_"Rei, what have I told you about hanging out with that...Hiwatari boy?" Hid father growled out, putting emphasis on my name. _

_Rei looked down, "I don't remember...," was all he got out as his dad manage to make his way over and pick Rei up by his collar.  
I jumped out, "Hey, let him go!"_

_His dad looked down at me and before I could make more protests, I felt his foot connect to my stomach, I fell down in pain. _

_"Kai! Kai, are you ok!?" I just gasped for breath and gripped the grass. I never felt pain like that before, and I was terrified. _

_"Heh, not as strong as you act are you?" I looked up at him and growled. Well, he didn't seem to like that._

_

* * *

_

_I woke up, and sat up, I was still outside. I looked around; it was a little darker out. I ran a hand down my face, when I looked down at my hand I saw red on my palm. I wiped my hands frantically all over my face, I wasn't just seeing things. I stood up shakily, my whole body ached. Once I got a good look at my surroundings, I realized I was in the backyard, so no one could see me if they drove or walked by. _

_I walked to the back door, slowly and stumbling every once in a while. Making it to the door, I paused as my hand touched the knob. Looking behind me, I saw that Mr. Kon's car was gone. It was safe to go in. _

_I opened the door and looked around; everything seemed fine in the kitchen. I made my way towards the living room, looking in I saw Rei's mom lying on the couch. I figured she was ok, but I wasn't sure about Rei. _

_I walked down the hall and saw Rei's door closed. _

_I knocked, "Rei?" I asked quietly. No answer. I opened the door and turned on the light. The room was trashed completely. The window was to the point of shattering, but still holding on. I walked in, "Rei?" No answer, I started to panic. Then I heard a sound come from the closet. _

_I opened the door and saw all the shelves were down and the metal bar was hanging loosely from its spot. I hear a whimper come from under the shelves. It had to be Rei._

_"Rei... Rei, are you ok?!" I frantically pulled each shelf off as fast as I could and throwing them into the room. I finally managed to get all of them off my friend. When I first saw him, I couldn't believe any father would hurt their child like this. _

_He had blood running down his face, I couldn't pin point the location for it. He had cuts everywhere and bruises all over. His right eye looked like it was punched a couple of times, so that wouldn't heal right away. I kneeled down next to him, I was crying now, and wrapped my arms around him. _

_"Are you okay?" I managed to sob out. He only whimpered in reply. "Don't worry; I'm going to help you." I gently picked him up bridal style, thankfully he weighted a lot less than what he looked. He grimaced and I stopped moving, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"_

_"N-no," his voice cracked from the crying. I sighed and put him down on his bed gently. _

_"Okay, I'm gonna go call the police. They'll know what to do." As I walked towards the door, it opened and Rei's mom was in the door way. I looked up at her, "I gotta call the police... Rei's hurt."_

_She looked down at me with disgust, "I'm sorry, Kai, but I can't let you do that."_

_"Wha-... why not?!" I asked, she had to be kidding!_

_"If I call the police, they'll ask how this happened, and you know I can't turn in my husband. This was just a one time kind of thing. So, why don't you leave?" She put her hands on my back and started pushing me out the door. "Rei just needs his rest."_

_I looked back and saw Rei, eyes shut tight and clutching the sheets in pain, "No! Rei needs help!" I got out of her grip and ran over to him. "Rei? Rei look at me."_

_He cracked open his eyes and looked at me; his golden orbs were dull as he tried to say something, "K-Kai...,"_

_"It's okay Rei," I saw his eyes open and get wide, I turned around and everything went black._

_

* * *

_

_I opened my eyes and looked around, my head was pounding. I was in a hospital room. I looked to my left and saw Rei in the bed next to mine. _

_"Rei?"_

_He looked at me and smiled. His head was all bandaged up. "Hey."_

_"What happened?" His face fell and he looked away from me._

_"My mom... hit you in the head with one of the shelves." I tried to remember, but nothing came._

_"Are your parents going to get in trouble?" I asked hopefully, they better._

_Rei sighed, "N-no, my mom came up with excuses... everyone thinks this is an accident." I looked at him, I couldn't believe this._

_"No! This is crazy! I have to tell them the truth!" I tried to get up, but my body didn't have the strength._

_"Kai, you can't!" I looked over to Rei, his eyes glazed over, "please... I don't want my family to fall apart." I looked down and sighed. _

_"Fine, Rei." I looked at him once more, he was crying, but if this is how he wanted it, then I had to respect that._

_

* * *

_

_Days like those repeated themselves, each time more violent than the last. I had broken my hand once from trying to help Rei, and Rei broke his leg. It continued until Rei was 15 and I was 16. But, Rei and I never said a thing._

Oh wow! How bad was THAT!? I didn't like it, I mean, it was ok... but, I think it could have been better. But, it was hard, and I couldn't think of anything.

Oh well, Review! Tell me how bad that was!! I don't mind, really!


	7. Old Friend

Hey everyone! Wow, how long has it been?! I didn't mean to be gone for so long... I lost track of time and then lost power in my house for a week... so yea... but, I'm back! I should be good now for a couple of more chapters!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything else mentioned in this.

"Talking"

"_Talking"_ – thinking

Chapter 7

"Kai?" _Why do bad things always happen to Rei?_ "Yo, Kai!" I hear someone calling my name, and I manage to shake the thoughts of Rei out of mind for now. Looking up I see Tyson looking at me with a worried expression.

"Uh...yea?" I sigh rubbing the back of my neck.

"Dude man, you look horrible."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." I look around, I'm at school. I don't even remember falling asleep last night or getting up. "Where's Max?"

Tyson shrugs, "I dunno... haven't talked to him yet today. He might be skipping." The bell rings loudly causing the students to scurry all around the room and finding their desks.

I sigh, and stare out the window for the rest of the class, not listening to the dull voice of my teacher. My mind is too preoccupied with Rei.

* * *

"Hey, beautiful!" I look up with annoyed look. Tala was standing above me, looking down at me with an 'I-know-something-you-don't-but-I'm-not-going-to-tell-you' look.

"What is it Tala?" He just gave me his best innocent look.

"Why... whatever do you mean, Kai?" I frown even more. Can't a guy sit behind a store at six o'clock alone?

"Tala, I'm not in the mood for games."

"This isn't a game, Kai, now...Twister on the other hand is a game, a real nice game that involves a lot of contact."

"Uh... ew?" There goes Tala's perverted mind. "Tala, do you have something you want to tell me or not? If not then get the fuck outta my face." He pouts and slams his back on the wall and slides down. His face scrunches up. "That hurt?"

He nods, "but, it's ok."

I just sit there, staring straight ahead of me. A nice view; some trees, a squirrel, a dumpster... so that's the nice aroma.

"Kai... why are you depressed?" I look at the red head.

Turning back to look the other way, "I don't know."

"Liar." He leans forward to look at me in the face. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't be able to tell when you are sad?"

"No, I just don't want to talk about it I guess."

Tala leans back again and stretches out his legs in front of him. I follow his example and sigh.

"Is it Rei?"

"...maybe."

He chuckles, "oh... boy trouble! If I was your mother, I'd be so happy!" I push him a little.

"Shut up." He laughs again. I close my eyes; I see pictures of Rei and open my eyes again. "I don't know what to do."

"Come on, let's go," I look up at the now standing red head. His hand comes to eye level. I grab it and he pulls me up. Tala did know a thing or two about being a good friend, despite what other people think.

* * *

"Tala, where are we going?" I groan out as the red head tugged my arm harder. I almost trip over a track, and if I hadn't regained my balance, I'd be getting dragged along by Tala.

"We're almost there!" Tala replies to me, not looking back. I frown; he was obviously up to something, which is never a good thing.

After another ten minutes of being dragged at a high speed, Tala came to a stop causing me to run into his back. I stumble backwards, "Damn it..." My speech dies as I look around. "Tala... where are we exactly?"

Tala looks at me with a bright smile, "I didn't think you'd remember, but this is where we went when we were kids. It's changed a bit though."

I cock an eyebrow and look around. We were in an open field, and those were rare where we lived. There was one large tree that looked to be ancient. I didn't remember this place at all... but, I believe Tala.

Before I could say anything, Tala took off running to the tree. I groan and start running after him.

"Tala," I catch up to him as he makes a stop. He was smiling brightly as he looked at me; it was that sort of look he gives someone before he does something stupid. But, maybe it could mean he is also really happy. One never knows.

"Kai, come here!" I look at him questionably, but I walked over to him anyways. "Look there, you can almost still see it!"

I looked where he pointed and leaned in closer. '_Tala & Kai b.f.f_.' I smiled, so it was true. We did come here. It looked faded and was hardly readable. I straighten up and look at Tala with a smile.

"Wow, but why show me this?" I run a hand through my hair.

He smiles at me, "I dunno really... just seemed like a good idea." I smile and nod. I pull out my phone and zoom in on the words carved in the tree and take a picture of it.

"Now I'll always remember." I look at him and pull him into a hug, "Tala, thank you for being my best friend."

"No problem Kai... but, you might want to let go before I get out of control."

Laughing I let go of him, "you'll never change." I start to walk off think Tala would follow me, but I hear him say something.

"But you will."

A/N: WOW, that was short and horrible!! Haha... my bad. I really don't know what to write, or where to go with this. I had a story line... but I lost it. So, I got to remember it! So deal with this chap until I get going on the right track again!! Thank you!

Read and Review! Tell me how bad It was!!


End file.
